Just us two, friend
by SettingSunflowers
Summary: Test story to see how this whole thing works, but it involves a friend and I's fantrolls before and into the time when the beta trolls start playing the game. Slight language warning in the future
1. Chapter 1

Alternia: lone random bean shaped island in the middle of the ocean

A young troll sits in the middle of his respiteblock reading some good old fashioned troll manga. He had spent most of the day there. Lined up against the ashen grey walls of his room are posters of his favorite anime, which involves weird alien people who can either turn into giant ape beasts, or go through strange transformations that usually involves their hair and eye color changing. It's odd, but he enjoys it. Besides all of that screaming, it has a nice plot.

The young violet blood jumps as his whole hive shivers and a strange bubbly sound could be heard from below.

Fantastic.

The seadweller sighs as he puts the comic back into its proper place on the shelf, which is next to his recuperacoon, and began his fairly long journey downstairs and out of his hive.

Might I inform you that this troll doesn't live in the most average hive you'd normally come across on land. This particular troll uses HIS OWN LUSUS as his shelter. Hermitdad has been around long enough for him to grow large enough for his SHELL to be used as a hive. Since he is so large and old, he rarely moves around so much, so the youngster has to feed him daily, which isn't very easy to say the least.

He feeds off of the fruits that grow on the island, but since he is so large, it often takes the troll a WHOLE BLOODY WEEK to gather enough food for him to last for a good while.

"Alright, alright I'm sailing!" The violet blooded troll shouted. His custodian only made more bubbly noises and foamed in the mouth. The troll mimicked his guardian by bubbling and letting soft foam form on his dark lips. He then turned and headed into the thick jungle, away from the soft, comfortable sand of the beach where his Lusus sat.

Using his weapon, two large teal fishing hook blades that had a long chain that attached them, the seadweller sliced his way through the dense shrubbery.

About an hour passed when the seadweller sensed that there was danger. Unfortunately he was unable to pinpoint the exact area of where he could tell was a predator, since it felt like it was completely surrounding him from all sides. His sharp fins heard a hundred pairs of clawed legs pattering against wood, rock, and soft dirt. His powerful sniffer picked up the scent of terrible toxins, strong enough that even the smell itself burned his gills and made him stiffle a cough.

It was a bug alright. A centipede of sorts, with large appendages that came off of its head and the end of its tail, so it would be more difficult to tell where the head was, and sharp claws that could leave deep gouges in stone.

"Oh this is just great!" The troll hissed as the giant bug launched itself at his head.


	2. Chapter 2

A young troll is sitting in her respiteblock shining her bat. Her Lusus Doberman lies down next to her, snoring.

This troll was a brown blooded landweller, who was as tough as they come. Or at least she always acted like that.

The landweller's hive was pretty messy, with a pile of clothes in one corner and an even messier pile of old bats. Much to the troll's disliking, the pile would never hold very well, so she eventually gave up on trying to make it look neat. Posters of troll batters littered the walls and floors, many torn thanks to Dobermanmom. She needs to learn how to keep her teeth to her own stuff.

With a sigh, the brown blood sat back admiring her freshly polished weapon. Sure it was made of wood, but she trusted it's sturdiness with her life. She gave her custodian a pat on the head before she got up from her work desk and to a glass desk which was located on the other side of the room.

She opened her husktop and began to troll her moirail. With any luck, she could get him before he went out.

She waited a minute or two and there was still no reply. The troll tapped her clawed fingers against the table with growing annoyance. He must've left his hive already. Damn.

" Fuckin' hell, Jayvan…" the brown blood sighed as she ran her claws through her short raven locks, around her oddly shaped horns that curved back and connected, making them look like a handle or something. The sweep those horns merged were one of her more uncomfortable days. She got frequent headaches and always seemed to be in a sour mood. But she had a moirail who helped her with her pains and temper.

Gog was he a great guy.

 _ **CRASH!**_

"HOLYSHITWTFWASTHAT?" The brown blood fell back on her chair, banging her horns and gaining another headache "FUCK!"

Dobermanmom was barking furiosly as she leapt from her slumber. The young troll grabbed her bat and her custodian's collar and let her half drag her out of the hive.

"Holy shit…" standing in front of the brown blood was a violet blood. His arm bleeding immensely and he was barely able to stand.

"JAYVAN?" the brown blood's jaw dropped. She was hardly expecting her _moirail_ of all people to come crashing to her door! He lived on THE FAR SIDE of the island! Jayvan gave a weak smile.

" Sup Marisa?" and with that he passed out.


End file.
